falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope
}} Neue Hoffnung für Forlon Hope ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg * Mit Major Polatli in der Kommandozentrale von Camp Forlorn Hope sprechen und ihn fragen, wie man helfen kann. * Mit Quartiermeister Mayes im Zelt des Quartiermeisters südlich von der Kommandozentrale sprechen. * Nach HELIOS One reisen und mit Lieutenant Haggerty über den Nachschub reden. * Zu dem Ort reisen, den das von Haggerty erhaltene GPS anzeigt. * Zum Camp Forlorn Hope zurückkehren und mit Quartiermeister Mayes sprechen um den Nachschub zu übergeben. Anschließend mit Major Polatli sprechen um den Nachschubteil des Quests abzuschließen. * Dr. Richards mit seinen Patienten helfen (Quest Wunder der Medizin). * Cooper zwischen Nelson und Camp Forlorn Hope treffen. Zusammen Nelson angreifen und Totes Meer töten. * Zu Major Polatli zurückkehren und ihm von dem Sieg bei Nelson berichten um den Quest abzuschließen. Detaillierter Lösungsweg Go to the Camp Forlorn Hope command center and speak to Major Polatli and ask what can be done to help around the camp. He says that a lot of things can be done, to his dismay. He then tells you to speak to Mayes in the quartermaster's tent. Mayes will send you to retrieve a supply shipment that didn't get delivered to the camp. He sends you to Lieutenant Haggerty at Helios One to get more information on the shipment. After having gone to Helios One, talking to Haggerty will reveal that the missing shipment has a GPS in it, so she can find it for you. She then places the location on your Pip-Boy map. The location is northeast of the Südnevada-Windfarm which is west of Camp Forlorn Hope. From the wind farm go northeast until you come to a small cliff that drops into a small valley. Continuing to look northeast, you should be able to see a few dead NCR soldiers along with a storage crate that contains the supplies you need several yards away by another small cliff. Taking the supplies triggers an ambush by 3-4 Legion soldiers. After recovering the shipment, return to Camp Forlorn Hope and consult with Potatli. He sends you to the camp's medical center and asks you to assist Dr. Richards if you can. Speak to Richards and he will tell you the situation around the camp. He then says that he would appreciate a hand in treating some of the injured soldiers. Examine each of the three patients in the medical center and treat them accordingly. (Note: All equipment except the super stimpak, and two of the three required Med-X can be found in the tent and taken for free during the time of the quest only, after you complete the quest the items become red again. A single Med-X can be found on the tray near the south east wall of the tent. *Patient 1 suffers from machete wounds. A Medicine skill of 35 is required to treat him or a Med-X, whiskey, and a surgical tubing is required for treatment. *Patient 2 suffers from a leg injury. A Medicine skill of 50 is required to treat him or a medical brace, Med-X, and a bonesaw is required for treatment. *Patient 3 suffers from close range blast trauma. A Medicine skill of 75 is required to treat him or a Tweezers, Med-X, and a super stimpak is required for treatment. There is an option to say you cannot assist in this task. There are no negative consequences for choosing this option. After treating all of the soldiers, return to Richards and let him know. From there go back to Polatli and tell him the soldiers have been treated. He then sends you to meet up with Cooper between the camp and Nelson. Meet with Cooper and his squad and assault Nelson. There is a cliff nearby if your plan of attack includes sniping. Otherwise, storm Nelson and kill the legionaries in the town. Head to the northeast barracks and kill Dead Sea. Return to Camp Forlorn Hope and tell Polatli of the victory. This will complete the quest. Tagebucheinträge Counter-quest This quest is in direct opposition to We Are Legion. Finishing either will always cause the other to fail. For example, this quest requires the death of Dead Sea who gives (and closes) We Are Legion and vice versa (with Major Polatli). Bugs * If you first talk to Major Polatli, tell him you are not ready to attack and wipe out Nelson by yourself the quest will become impossible to finish, as Major Polatli will not send you to attack, nor can you tell him the job is done. * Killing Lt. Haggerty at Helios One prior to this quest may cause the quest arrow to track to her corpse. This causes the quest to be impossible to complete. (Can be completed on xbox360 and PC and PS3 (Confirmed) by heading from Lt. Haggerty's marker due east. You should encounter a crate; open it, take its contents, and return them to Quartermaster Keyes.)Locating the crate manually also works should this happen (Confirmed) * The "Diagnose Patients" bug may leave you unable to complete the quest in the "Help Dr. Richards with his patients" section. After talking to the doctor and getting permission to treat the patients, interacting with the patients does nothing. You can bypass this by telling the doctor you are unqualified to assist. However, you should still be able to diagnose patients as the quest notes suggest. This occurs only if you have started the "Wir sind Legion" quest (verified on xbox360 and PC) (only if a current quest state is 10). ** If you have this bug and do not want to bypass it as described above just reset the "We Are Legion" quest by the command . Alternatively you can kill Dead Sea, thus failing and ending the quest "We Are Legion". To do this without affecting your status with either group use a Stealth Boy and enter Dead Sea's cabin. Reverse pick-pocket a grenade or similar on him but do not leave the room. Note that killing him also prevents the last part of "Restoring Hope", where you assault Nelson, from starting and you only have to speak with the Major. * A bug may occur if you have to leave the Forlorn Hope Medical Center to find Dr Richards after helping the patients, typically if you do the quest at night when he has left the tent. The bugs manifests in two bloatflies appearing and being killed by NCR Troopers. Immediate failure of the quest ensues and Major Polatli is impossible to find. Although you may still talk to Dr. Richards about helping the patients, this yields no benefits. ** Possible solution: wait until day time before attempting this section of the quest. Go into the center when the doctor is there, talk to him, heal the patients and then talk to him again when you're finished. This works as you don't trigger the bloatflies due to the fact that you don't leave the tent to talk to him. * If during the Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör quest at Helios One you decide to go for the (optional) "Arm Archimedes security system", there is a possibility that your contact during the "Restoring Hope" quest is nowhere to be found. This can be bypassed by locating the supplies manually: they are directly north of the northeast corner of the Southern Nevada Wind Farm. * Another possible bug can be encountered if you kill off the Legion at Nelson outside this quest. You may end up being unable to complete the quest. Major Polatli will thank you but no quest dialogue is given in his menu to finish the quest ( will fix this). * Similarly if you have previously killed most of the Legion at Nelson, released the 3 crucified NCR troopers and entered the building where Dead Sea is located the game may lock up during the quest. * If for some reason you do not get ambushed by the Legionaries upon finding the supplies and the dead NCR soldiers in the Quartermaster Hayes quest, you can temporarily solve this by using command * Approaching the supply crate after speaking to Lt. Haggerty may cause the quest to fail. A possible fix is to locate and pick up the supply crate before speaking with Haggerty. * If the Legion have taken over HELIOS ONE there is no way to talk to Haggerty, and the quest can't be completed. ** (Confirmed) If playing on PC simply add the "Camp Forlorn Hope Supply Shipment" typing in the command line. This will add the supply shipment to your inventory and complete the objective. No work around for Xbox or PS3 glitches as of yet. ** Alternatively use the info above to find the shipment manually. * Fast traveling to Nelson and killing Dead Sea by reverse pick-pocketing a frag grenade, then fast traveling back to Camp Forlorn and speaking with Major Polatli will result in successfully completion of the quest. The player will begin receiving dialogue informing that Nelson has been successfully reclaimed by the NCR. However, Nelson will continue to be occupied by hostile Legion non-player characters (unless in Legion faction armor) until they are all killed. * Upon exiting the tent after completing the part involving healing of the patients and informing (whoever you speak to, not the Doctor) and exiting his tent the game will black out, but music can still be heard. Turning off the console will Corrupt the Auto save so save before exiting. * It is possible that when returning the supply shipment to Camp Forlorn Hope that you turn hostile to yourself causing the non-player characters to run away and companions to run around. Happened on PS3 without any patches. * After helping Dr. Richards, Polatli may be walking around on a small cliff Southwest of HELIOS One * After retrieving the supply shipment, you may find Polatli wandering around the mountains between Camp Forlorn Hope and HELIOS One. * When going to the tent to talk to Dr. Richards about helping his patients, you may find inside that every patient is standing up alive and well. You will still be able to operate on them. * After treating each individual soldier for Dr. Richards, an non-player character hostile towards the NCR (Powder Gangers, Great Khans, etc.) may spawn at the tent entrance, attacking and likely killing Richards, causing the quest to fail. * Upon going to find Dr. Richards after getting the supplies, he may go to an area southwest of the cazador nest. If he is killed the quest will fail. A way around this is to kill all of the cazadors in that area before going to talk to him. * When approaching Sergeant Cooper and attacking Nelson from both the east and the north, the game may lag extremely. Therefore this makes the quest almost completely impossible to complete. * If you kill the Leigon raiding party when you come across the Helios-Hope shipment and fast travel right after to Forlorn Hope, the entire camp will be alerted as if there is an enemy nearby and you wont be able to speak with anyone. Possible solutions : none * Sergeant Cooper is dead at the place where you supposed to meet him. * If you completed Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör by activating ARCHIMEDES II, the Legion will take over Helios One. This makes it impossible to talk to Haggerty and learn the location of the missing shipment. Furthermore, the crate will not be in its regular location since Haggerty did not reveal where the shipment was. Hinter den Kulissen * The name of this quest is a reference to "Operation: Restore Hope", a U.S. initiative to create a protected environment for conducting humanitarian operations in the southern half of Somalia in 1992-1993. en:Restoring Hope es:Recuperemos la esperanza ru:Возвращение надежды Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Camp Forlorn Hope Quests